Talk:Volcano
Name Check Where is this referred to as the volcano?--AdmiralSakai 21:51, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :-_- --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:53, October 20, 2010 (UTC) "Volcano Island" ... of course it is a volcano!! Metroid101 21:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh... I'mma sock you, Sakai. But besides that, we can't have a page called 'Volcano' and refer to it as the only volcano ever. Obscure 22:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) VolanoES... PLURAL How about we refer to it as Volcano (Metroid Other M)? Or something like Volcano of Sector 3? Blah, ran out of ideas, though I'd like the first one if possible. :Is there any other Metroid game that features Volcanoes? I think Crateria in Super Metroid had lava from Norfair (presumbably) reaching all the way to the surface of Zebes, which might count as a volcano?( 23:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC)) I would suggest something descriptive such as "the pyrosphere volcano". Either that, or just put this info in the Pyrosphere article.--AdmiralSakai 23:51, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :If you find any other volcanoes in Metroid, then feel free to post about it. However, don't use speculation on SR388. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, here is me using not-speculation. All of the tectonic shifts in SR388 that made the acid/whatever drop obviously means plates were moving apart or together forcing openings. With such shifts, it's physically impossible for said planet to NOT have volcanoes on it. BAM, SCIENCE BITCH. Obscure 01:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) But now, looking back, I think this page should probably be deleted or written like it's a room or several rooms and is mostly backdrop. It's kinda pointless otherwise. :Why should it be? It's a valid environment object that may recur in future games (or may be in Sector 3 of the BSL, not sure). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Because it's too specific to one backdrop when it's simply titled 'volcano' instead of encompassing all volcan- wasn't this said? Hold on... ... Sakai's idea. Let's do that. Obscure 02:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :But it's never called "Pyrosphere Volcano". --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 12:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) But it's never called "volcano" either, or at least that I could find..... pff. Fine. If you must, it can be (Volcano) Pyrosphere. I don't care.--AdmiralSakai 19:34, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh come on. *faceslap* Did you ever bother to check the art folio descrip.? It clearly says VOLCANO. That and the obviousness that it's a volcano. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) However, you are treating it as a canonical name. The art folio merely refers to "an erupting volcano". Yes, it is a volcano. However, it is not the Volcano.--AdmiralSakai 21:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Why is everybody against this article? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:20, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I know I didn't make an article about the fifth so and so from so and so game because it was leaking stuff, and referred to it as the leaking thing as no other leaking thing is ever seen (until proven by bam, science). Break it down into rooms and hazards the volcano presents in each room, or write about it like it's not the only volcano ever and change the name to something not specifically THE VOLCANO. Because I'd rather just delete it. It's a page on a backdrop and a two time hazard. Hell, thinking of it like that, it would only fit well inth Other M Plot. Obscure 01:38, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, for now we know it as the only volcano in Metroid. I just checked and there are none in BSL's Sector 3, definately none in Magmoor, maybe one on Alinos, and there may be one on Zebes. I'll go through Alinos in about a sec. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:48, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :No volcanoes, but there are tall rock pillars that might be volcanoes. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Now we need to check Norfair in ZM/SM for any volcanoes. Including Ridley's Lair. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Did you miss the last bam, science? Ridley's entire lair is volcanic, meaning Zebes also has volcanoes. Obscure 02:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :No, I meant that we need to see if there are any volcanoes in the scenery. If there are, link us to a YT vid with the time, and we can cover it. I'll stick an images tag on it until I feel like breaking out my emulators to get down into Zebes. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:48, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'll do that when bam, science is disproved. Obscure 03:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :I checked all ZM backgrounds via a sprite ripper who ripped all of them. No volcanoes whatsoever. That leaves SM. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 12:54, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I vote we should mention that there is no oxygen on Zebes, as there is clearly no sprite for it. Obscure 01:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) (I'm saying you don't need to see something to know it's there.) :Look, this article should talk about Volcanoes in general, not just the one in Pyrosphere. Its true, we cant talk bout it as if it is the ONLY volcano in the entire series. The article should go into detail about whats a volcano, and then make mention of volcanoes that have appeared in the franchise, kinda like what was done with Water. Btw, I read the Super Metroid player's guide and it confirms that the harmful substance found in Crateria is lava, meaning that it came from Norfair, which also means it came from the planet's core. That confirms the existance of volcanoes on Zebes. ( 06:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC)) ::If we make the article about volcanoes in general, it would probably be best just to replace it with a link to Wikipedia's volcano article in all the articles that currently link here- the role they play in the game isn't that much different from what they do in real life. A little description on the Pyrosphere and Norfair pages should clear up any inconsistancies.--AdmiralSakai 12:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I love the article now. It makes every mention of volcanic shenanigans I can remember. Though it would be smart to also link to wiki's volcano article as well, so we don't have to explain all the intricate details. Just the ones Nintendo screws up. Obscure 08:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Glad you like it Obscure :). Btw, I just remembered something. Aren't the Bottle Ship's diverse environments made up of holograms and illusions? That's what it's said in the ship's article, along with the supporting evidence ingame. Do we mention that the volcano seen in the background in Sector 2 might simply be a hologram/illusion? I am aware that the boss Goyagma (is that the right boss?) is seemingly fought in the volcanic crater, but that still leaves the possibility that in reality, the boss is simply contained within a tank filled with lava instead of an active volcano, and everything else is fake (the red sky, the glowing rocks, etc)? I apologize if I'm not making myself clear enough. (Latinlingo 23:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC)) :::Possibly yes, but for now, just leave it as it is ;) Metroid101 23:35, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I suspect that most of the volcano is actually real: when Samus shoots a hologram, even one with a wall directly behind it, there is a characteristic "static" effect. This effect is absent in the lava rooms in the Pyrosphere. There is also a very large room in the Cryosphere that seems totally real- the one where you fight the Groganch and first see MB.--AdmiralSakai 23:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I guess some parts of the volcano is real, but the entire thing being real is unbelievable. I mean, a live-active volcano inside a floating spaceship? But then again, this IS the Metroid universe :) .(Latinlingo 00:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC)) ::::The rock is definitely real. Otherwise it'd be all wavy and weird. The volcanic activity, however, is obviously simulated (generating magma and lava through other means besides the heat of a planet's core and tectonic plates shifting to erupt said substances blah blah blah you get the idea). It's an artificial volcano. Like one of those science fair ones! Except with real molten rock. The Goyagma probably upset the system somehow to make the lava rise... Obscure 02:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll mention in the article that the volcano in Other M is possibly an artificial one.(Latinlingo 04:34, October 26, 2010 (UTC)) ::::Definitely. It's on a space station. Obscure 05:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Now for this *'Keep' This article has received a significant amount of improvement over the course of its existence. The person who opposed this the most was Extraxi, and he's now gone. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 00:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) **What was the entire point of mentioning Extraxi there? Is that you gloating about being able to keep this without likely objection? Please, be honest and tell me if I'm wrong, because I'm tired of seeing you parade around when the other people who oppose you aren't there. You had absolutely no reason to put that; your argument was perfectly fine and quite reasonable until then. I'd rather not deal with another drama problem, but I will if this turns out to be one. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 02:11, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Whoa, somebody's blunt today. I've struck that point out, but I'll be honest in saying that me parading around while my... I'll just say 'opposition' has not happened since before the August ban. Now for the real question, what is your stance on this page? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 13:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Not happened? Hah, you're hilarious. Don't forget that little stunt you did when you tried to demote FastLizard4. That unRfA was obviously you prancing around while FL isn't here, and you seemed pretty ecstatic about it. If memory serves correctly, you even based your decision on the fact that he hasn't edited in what, a few months? Since when has that happened here? Also, remember that little conversation we had on IRC where you revealed a top reason on trying to delete cosplayer articles? Yeah, you wanted to make sure that ChozoBoy, a.k.a. "Junge", stayed off the site for good, so you decided that since he was in a "not Metroid exclusive" section in Nintendo Power, any articles related to him should be deleted. (And yet we're able to keep cameos/crossovers, a.k.a. Metroid items in not Metroid exclusive games.) And these were absolutely within the past month (not sure about FL's unRfA -- you deleted that page some time ago). Plus, if one is to take a look at a considerable number of your comments, you are usually seen to be denouncing someone or bragging about your success over them, particularly ChozoBoy. Striking out your comment doesn't really change anything; you've still proven that your attitude to others has not changed. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 21:48, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::But I can keep it down. For the times that I haven't, I just chose not to. Back on topic please. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 21:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::If you can keep it down, then you can and should remove it completely. You're a good writer and debater, but your little side comments like the one above just ruin everything. Control what you say and what you do; it's so much easier for everyone in the end. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 22:12, February 27, 2012 (UTC) *'Keep' Possesses information based on both Metroid evidence and scientific truths. Also worthy of meeting notability standards, I believe. The volcano in Other M is the site for part of the gameplay and houses several unique elements inside. It has as much rights to remain as any other well known location. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 21:48, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Seriously, quit bickering, the two of you. This is NOT the page for it. >_< The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:16, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::We've hardly ever fought, and I think it's over now. So :| --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 22:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::And why not say what you think of Volcano? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 22:21, February 27, 2012 (UTC) *'Keep' It plays a big enough role and the article contains enough information. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC)